


Uncovering Hidden Love

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Jack/Will, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Jack rescues Elizabeth from her wedding to Norrington and Will bums a ride. A romance between Jack and Will ensues. Elizabeth falls for Angelica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovering Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any information is off. Haven't really been reading a lot of PotC lately. Mostly Avengers and Thor. In other words, anything to do with Loki.
> 
> Also fair warning. Some of this is from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and the one where Will replaces Davy Jones is not in this story. Therefore, there is no Will Turner III. Sorry. This is strictly Jack/Will and Elizabeth/Angelica.
> 
> Anyway, got this idea when vampygurl402 from FFN requested a Jack/Will one shot. So yay to vampygurl402 over on FFN for making this possible. I'm kinda lazy. Took me weeks to write. Lol. Slow typer. *sigh*

Jack Sparrow sighed, looking out at the sea.

"Gibbs, I feel like there's something...missing," he said.

"You want ta go to Tortuga? And fill that empty feelin'?" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a smile. Jack shook his head.

"Do you miss Will and Elizabeth?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"I guess. That girl was the prettiest thing on this ship," he said with a sigh.

"Uh...besides you and da Pearl Jack," he said quickly at the captain's glare.

"He and Elizabeth are supposed to be gettin' married soon right?" he asked. Gibbs nodded.

"Well alright then. To Port Royal," he said confidently. Gibbs looked over at him uncertainly.

"Aye, aye captain. But...you do remember that if Norrington sees you, then you'll be arrested...and hanged." the man said, turning the wheel. Jack nodded slowly.

"Don't worry mate. I've got a plan for that," he said with a smile, making Gibbs nervous.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled, twirling in the dress It was covered in beautiful white diamonds, the veil falling over her face. Then, she stopped.

"What is it miss?" asked one of the serving girls that had helped her into the dress. Elizabeth shook her head.

"It's nothing. It just feels like something...isn't right," she said.

"Well, the dress is beautiful. You look beautiful. And you're gettin' married today. I don't see what could be wrong," she said. Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess you're right. C'mon. I've got a wedding to do," she said with a smile.

* * *

Will began to pace back and forth, occasionally looking into the mirror to fix some imagined flaw with his suit. Norrington was about to marry Elizabeth and he felt worse than he ever had in his life, which was wrong because this was supposed to be a happy day. He sat down and put his head between his knees, breathing deeply. He had to stay calm. This was a special day for Elizabeth and he didn't want to mess it up. He groaned, just thinking about it. He got up to stretch his legs, walking to the window.

He sat down and put his head between his knees, breathing deeply. He had to stay calm. This was a special day for Elizabeth and he didn't want to mess it up. He groaned, just thinking about it. He got up to stretch his legs, walking to the window.

He saw a large ship with black tattered sails way in the distance and his eyes widened. 'The Pearl.' he thought immediately. Then he realized Jack Sparrow would never leave his ship behind without a fight. The ship looked to be in good condition so it hadn't experienced many fights recently.

"Which means that he could be aboard the ship," he thought excitedly. 'But why would he come here?' he thought to himself. He turned around when he heard the door open. Governor Swan walked in, looking him up and down.

"The ceremony is about to start. Shouldn't you be at the altar, supporting Norrington as his best man?" he asked. Will nodded.

"Right. I was just...I'll be right there," he said. The man nodded, allowing Will to go in front of him.

When he was in place, he stood to wait for the bride to come out. The music soon started and Elizabeth slowly walked out into the open, veil over her face and in a jeweled white dress. Everyone stood, watching as she walked down the aisle, escorted by her father. Will smiled as she stood in front of him.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said. She smiled back.

"Hello Will," she replied. She turned to her fiancé and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the union of James Norrington and Elizabeth Swan. If there is anyone here who thinks that these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." Elizabeth looked at her father, silently pleading with him. He looked away, saying nothing. The priest nodded. After going through the usual sayings said at weddings, he got to the last part.

"Alright then. You may kiss the bride." As James leaned forward to seal the deal, Will noticed the blue and yellow parrot sitting above them. It squawked loudly, drawing attention. Then it took off, swooping at them. Everyone ducked to avoid the outstretched claws.

"Someone capture that blasted bird!" Norrington cried as it started crapping all over the place. Some of the men stood, swatting at it. The bird ignored them, continuing to fly around.When it was clear they weren't going to be able to get it, they suggested shooting it down. But Elizabeth protested against it, telling them to leave it alone.

When it was clear they weren't going to be able to get it, they suggested shooting it down. But Elizabeth protested against it, telling them to leave it alone. Then they groaned as they heard a yell in the distance, slowly getting closer. They looked, seeing a man swinging toward them on a rope.

"Is that..." Elizabeth began wide-eyed. Will stared as the figure came closer and closer, slowly becoming more visible. Then, in a flash, the figure came close enough to touch and Elizabeth was gone. They all stared dumbly at where she had stood moments before.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth stared at her captor, not believing who it was.

"Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed. He grinned.

"You forgot the 'Captain' but I'll let it go for now," he said with a wink. She continued to stare at him, amazed. When they landed on the deck of the ship, he dropped her unceremoniously.

"Ow! That hurt," she complained. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Would you rather be marrying James Norrington?" he asked, tugging the rope down and recoiling it. She shook head.

"Not really," she told him. He smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"Well then. Everything worked out didn't it?" he said enthusiastically. Behind them, Gibbs dropped Will on the deck.

"Captain, with all due respect, I don't ever want ta do that again. Me old bones aren't what they used ta be," the man said, huffing. Jack smiled.

"You didn't enjoy it?" he asked mockingly. Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm not as uh...flexible as I used ta be," he said. Jack dismissed him with a nod.

"Back to the wheel Gibbs," he ordered. He turned to the rest of the crew.

"Back to work with you, you lazy dogs!" The men scrambled to the mast and other designated areas so they could set sail.

On the shore, Norrington had a boat prepared to go after them. Jack smiled at that.

"You all know the drill. Shove off before they get to us, With the wind!" the captain said. Soon they were sailing in the open sea, the ship that Norrington had prepared, long behind them.

* * *

**_10 years ago..._ **

Angelica frowned as she studied the vial in front of her. Blackbeard looked over at his fifteen-year-old daughter fondly as she attempted to steer Queen Anne's Revenge with his sword like he did. He came up beside her, noticing her frustration.

"What is it my sweet?" he asked. She furrowed her brow.

"I don't understand this. It's not working," she said, pushing it away. He held the sword up to examine it.

"It's not that hard. All you need to do is feel it," he said. She glared at him and he smiled.

"Now, now Angelica. Don't be like that. I'm your father. I care for you. Now try again." he said, placing the sword back in her hand.

"No. I just...want to sail. I want my own ship one day. Like yours. I know that, but I'll never get that if I don't learn how to do that." she said, pointing to the sword. He nodded.

"Perhaps it's because the sword was made especially for me. Maybe it would work better if you had your own," he suggested. She stared at him.

"Really daddy? I can have my own sword?" she asked. He nodded. She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank you daddy!" she said happily. This drew looks from his crew. He glared at them over Angelica's shoulder and they all looked away, going back to work.

* * *

**_Present..._ **

Jack took a deep breath, inhaling the sea air.

"You smell that Will?" he asked. He looked at the captain and nodded.

"This I why I love the sea mate. Nothing but freedom out here," he said.

"Why did you come and get us?" Wil asked suddenly. Jack looked away.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you'd want ta...be free I guess. Sailing with me." Beside them, Elizabeth smiled.

"You missed us," she said. Jack turned to her.

"I did not." Jack insisted. Will nodded.

"You did! You missed us!" she exclaimed. He glared at her.

"I did not miss you! You both have been nothing but barnacles on me arse all along. I did what I did out of the kindness of my heart," he insisted. Will and Elizabeth just smiled knowingly. Jack walked away, grumbling.

"I should have left you in Port Royal!" he yelled over his shoulder. Gibbs looked over at them.

"He missed ya," he whispered.

"I heard that Gibbs! A day in the brig for you!" he threatened. Gibbs laughed, shaking his head.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Now get us to Tortuga," Jack ordered.

* * *

Angelica sipped her rum, looking over at the men in the room. None of them interested her enough to take to bed. She was about to leave but stopped when another group of men entered the tavern. She smiled.

"Well, well, well. Jack Sparrow, we meet again," she said. She stood, taking her hat and pulling it down low. She made her way behind the pirate, pressing the point of her dagger into his side.

"Hello Jack," she whispered. He stiffened at her touch.

"Angelica..." he said. She smiled.

"Who else?" she asked. He turned, and she put her dagger away.

"I got a table over there. Care to join me? Your friends are welcome of course." she offered. He eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright. But we need to talk," she nodded, beckoning him to follow her. When everyone was seated around them, he turned to her.

"How did you get off the island?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on her lips.

"I am smarter than you think Jack," she said. He nodded in agreement.

"Apparently so," he said, the compliment veiled enough not to be obvious. Angelica looked over his shoulder, studying the person behind him.

"I don't remember him. Is he new?" she asked. Jack studied her closely before answering.

"That's a she," he answered. She looked at him smiling.

"Oh really? It's been awhile since I've had a woman. Introduce me," she said.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She shrugged.

"There aren't many men in here that interest me...besides you." Jack drained his ale and called for another.

"That will never happen again," he assured her. She hummed in response.

"Well?" she said. He sighed and nodded.

"Elizabeth dear, come say hello," he said. Will shifted uncomfortably. He had been sitting right next to Jack while Angelica had expressed her interest in women.

"I don't really think she'll go for it but you're welcome to try," the pirate said. Elizabeth sat down slowly, looking at everyone else. She still wasn't all that used to pirates in general.

"What is it Jack?" she asked quietly. He smiled at her.

"Liz, this is Angelica. She wants to be your...friend," he told her. The pirates scowled at him.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the use of the nickname but said nothing about it.

"Ok. I guess that's great. There aren't many women in this profession are there?" she asked with a smile. Angelica returned it, shaking her head.

"No. At least not as a captain," she said. Jack stared at her.

"You have a ship?" he asked.

"I would have. If you hadn't killed my father," she snapped. Jack looked away from her.

"It was his choice to save himself or you Angie. He chose himself," he said. She glared at him.

"He was my father," she said.

"He chose to let you die for a chance at immortality. If I hadn't switched those cups, you'd be dead," Jack pointed out. She continued to glare. Jack decided to change the subject.

"So this ship you were supposed to get...what does it have to do with your father?" he knew it wasn't really changing the subject, but he was curious.

"My father was going to have a ship especially made for me. Like his. A sword and everything. But, the opportunity is lost to me now." She shrugged at that. Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Sorry does not undo what has been done," she told him. He nodded again. He realized that he really had to change the subject now. Things were going into a dangerous territory.

"So Elizabeth...you want to get to know Angelica?" Jack asked. She shrugged.

"Sure." Jack moved out of the way, allowing the two women to talk. By the end of the night, they seemed to be best friends. When they were ready to leave and find a place to sleep for his night, Elizabeth came up to him.

"Hey, Jack. Angie wants to know if she can come with us," she said. Jack glanced at the woman standing behind her.

"How did she get here?" he asked.

"I stowed away on a ship," she answered. Jack smiled.

"Well she can stow away again," he said. Angelica glared at him from her seat. He smiled even more.

* * *

In the morning after restocking the supplies, they prepared to set sail again. Jack kept looking around them, making everyone nervous.

"What are ya lookin' fer Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"I know that wench tried ta sneak aboard my ship. If I find her, I'll throw her overboard," he promised. Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head.

"Aright Jack," was all he said. After a while, he gave up and told them to go ahead.

Out in the open sea, Jack felt himself relax a little. This was his home aboard the Pearl. Nothing could ruin that. When he turned around, he found out how wrong he was.

"Hello, Jack." Angelica greeted him. He stared at her in disbelief.

"How?" he demanded. She smiled placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh. I have my ways, Jack. My secrets," she taunted. He stared at her as she walked away.

"Thought ya were goin' to throw her over the side, Jack," Gibbs said. He glared at the man.

"Give me a minute," he growled. When he found her again, she was with Elizabeth. The both giggled when he came near. He didn't like that.

"Just so you know Jack, I'm going to be staying with Lizzie in her cabin," Angelica told hm. Again with the nicknames. Definitely not good. They must be plotting against him. He made a note to stay away from them from that moment on. He decided that Will could be good company if he let him be and went out in search of the man. He found him in his cabin, relaxing on his bed.

"Hello William," the captain said as he entered the room. The man sat up, looking at Jack.

"Hello Jack," he responded. Jack sat down on the side of the bed, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Do you still love Elizabeth?" he asked. Will nodded.

"I...yes. I love her," he answered.

"You sound hesitant. Why's that?" the pirate asked. Will shrugged.

"I don't really know. I know I love her, but something's different about the way I do. It's just not the same," he admitted. Jack nodded again.

"Things change William. Things change."

* * *

Three weeks passed aboard the ship. Three weeks of avoiding the East India Trading Company who were searching for Elizabeth Swan and possibly Will Turner if they found him important enough to search for. During that time, Will and Jack had grown closer. They thought nothing of it at first. Just bonding because the women that they had loved were also growing closer. But everyone else suspected.

Gibbs even commented that Jack and Will were good looking  together. Not knowing what that meant, they ignored the comment. On a particular night, Jack was feeling quite bold and began asking Will questions.

"Will, can you tell me something," he asked.

"Tell you what?" the man asked. Everyone had noticed Will had become slightly crazy, like Jack, while Jack had become calmer, like Will. No one dared to let them know that fearing that the Captain would become angry and toss some of them overboard. He had done it before.

"I was just curious. Are you a virgin?" he asked. When Will didn't answer, the pirate looked over at him.

"Will?" he asked softly. His face was red and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

"Uh...I've never...done anything like that before," he forced out. Jack's eyes widened.

"Are you even into women?" he asked. Will sat up and stared at him.

"I...you think I'm-" Jack realized what he was saying.

"No! I didn't mean that. I just thought that since you hadn't...done anything, it was because you weren't into...uh...you hadn't found anyone you liked," the pirate said hurriedly. Will stared down at his hands.

"I...think you're right Jack," he whispered. The man turned his head to look at him.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," he said. Will stared at him.

"What...? You think so?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Of course. How do you think us pirates are able to stay aboard ships so long? We got needs too," he said. Will smiled.

"Have you ever...?" Seeing him blush even more, Jack decided to save him the trouble and answer the question he already knew the answer to.

"I've done it before Willy." He smiled at Will's reaction to the name.

"What? You don't like Willy?" he asked.

"No. It sounds like a name for a dog." Jack's smile widened. He reached over and ran his fingers through Will's hair, ruffling it.

"You'd make a good dog," he said. Will glared at him.

"I would not," he insisted.

"I'd probably bite you every day," he mumbled.

"Sure. And I'd spank you for it." Jack replied. Will blushed at that, not sure why.

* * *

Angelica wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her close.

"I don't think Will would be comfortable with me doing this," she said. Angelica smiled.

"He and Jack are doing the same thing. Haven't you heard everyone talking about it?" she asked. Elizabeth blushed.

"I have heard...things. But I just figured that they weren't true. They're not are they?" she asked. Angelica just smiled.

"They have gotten awfully close. I think they're cute together. They have been spending a lot of time in Will's cabin doing God knows what."

"Well, if it is true, then what do you think they say about us?" The piratess grinned.

"Who cares. As long as we have each other." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm not sure...we can't start anything until I speak with Will. I still...love it in a way. I don't want to hurt him." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"He's a man Liz. I'm sure he'd understand."

* * *

"Will, we need to talk," said Elizabeth. He looked up at her and nodded.

"What is it?" he asked. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Will, do you still love me?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Elizabeth, I'll always love you. But I don't love you the way I used to," he answered after a minute. Now that he had said it, he felt better. Like a heavy pressure had been lifted from his heart. When he looked at her again, he expected to see tears. But what he saw was a mixture of relief and sadness.

"Then I guess you and Jack can...do whatever you want. And Angelica and I can do the same," Will's eyes widened at that, then he nodded.

"So..you and Angelica?" he asked. She shrugged.

"You and Jack?" she replied. He smiled shyly.

"I didn't think it would happen either. But...things change."

* * *

_**1 week later...** _

Will got back to his cabin, which Jack was still lazing around in. The captain was pleasantly surprised when Will laid his head on his chest.

"Feeling a bit cuddly are you?" he said. Will smiled.

"I guess," he said. Their relationship had progressed quickly since Will had spoken to Elizabeth, and Will had grown curious as to whether or not Jack loved him. He knew the reputation of pirate and asked him so.

"Well, I like the fact that you are a caring person. And the fact that you can make a great sword doesn't hurt." Will smiled.

"And I want you. I want to show you how much," he said, rolling over to face at him. Will's eyes widened.

"You...want me?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. I just didn't know it at the time," he whispered, moving forward.

When their lips met, Will's hunger caught him slightly by surprise, but he didn't complain. Their bodies pressed tightly together, Jack rolled them over so that the blacksmith straddled his hips.

"I love you Will," he said quietly. Will smiled, brushing their lips together.

"I know. And I love you too," he said. They were soon kissing again, clothing being taken off and tossed onto the floor. Jack ran his hands over Will's torso, the soft skin exquisite under his calloused hands.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, pulling Will closer. He arched as Jack took his nipple in his mouth and sucked. Then he groaned when he stopped.

"I want to teach you things, William Turner. I want you to be comfortable with everything. So...I want to experiment a bit. Will you allow me to do that?" he asked. Will nodded and Jack rolled them so he was on top.

"Relax." Jack urged, running a finger over Will's lips. Will kissed his palm and Jack smiled.

"Do you have any oil?" he asked. Will nodded, reluctantly getting up to retrieve a vial of the liquid. It was what he usually used to oil his sword, but he thought it would do given the situation.

He passed it to Jack, a questioning look on his face. The pirate just smiled at him, pressing him onto his back again. He spreading Will's legs and positioned his moistened fingers at his anus. He began to rub, slowly pressing a single in. Will tensed, his breath beginning to quicken again.

"Relax," Jack whispered. Will nodded, feeling the finger enter him all the way. After a few minutes, Jack added another finger, slowly stretching the man under him. As a third was added, Will groaned in discomfort.

"Jaaack..." he moaned as a spark of pleasure rushed through his body.

"This might hurt a bit," Jack warned as he removed his fingers. Will nodded as Jack positioned his cock at his entrance, slowly pressing in.

"Just relax," Jack whispered again when he felt the ring of muscle tighten at his intrusion. He leaned down, capturing Will's lips, trying to distract him from the pain.

Will groaned as Jack slowly pushed in, feeling the uncomfortable stretching of his anus. He took a deep breath through his nose since Jack was busy with his lips, trying to relax more. When the pirate was all the way in, he sat back, waiting for his lover to adjust. Will sighed as his muscles loosened. When his erection became uncomfortable, he rolled his hips forward, testing the feeling.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked watching him. He nodded.

Will gasped when Jack thrust into him. When Jack shifted his thrusts, he suddenly gripped his shoulders as a jolt of pleasure surged through him. He moaned loudly as Jack quickened his pace. "Jack...Oh god Jack!" he cried, his back arching. The pirate pulled him closer, onto his lap. He let out a groan as he felt Will cling to him, moving with him.

"Jack...Oh God Jack!" he cried out, his back arching. The pirate pulled him closer, onto his lap. He let out a groan as he felt Will cling to him, moving with him.

A few moments later, he let out a cry as he released, semen spurting from him and onto Jack's stomach. Jack released moments later, and laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"I hope it was everything you imagined," the pirate said. Will smiled.

"It was better," he replied quietly.

"Well I'm glad," he said. Will turned over to face him.

"Well...that's good because I was hoping we could do it again." Jack's smile widened.

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

* * *

Angelica smiled down at Elizabeth lying beside her.

"That was...magnificent," she said. The piratess nodded.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said.

"I had always wondered how women could have sex. Of course, I kept those thoughts to myself. My father would have never approved." Angelica nodded.

"I know. I'm not sure how my father would have taken to me sleeping with other women, but he's dead now. I guess...it's better that way. Perhaps I do have something to thank Sparrow for," she said. She took a deep breath as her eyes began to sting. Elizabeth looked up at her, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"Are you ok?" she asked. The pirates nodded.

"I am now that I have you," Angelica said, kissing her again. 

* * *

Gibbs paused before he knocked on the door, hearing noises within. Then he smiled.

"Atta boy Jack," he muttered, walking away. When the captain of the Black Pearl and his new lover finally emerged from the cabin the next day, they found that everyone stared at them wherever they went.

Jack raised an eyebrow when Cotton clasped him on the shoulder, then walked away.

"They did it, they did it!" his parrot squawked as he walked past. Jack shook his head. He went to find Gibbs, wondering what was going on. When he asked him, the man just smiled.

"You and Will...are going to be spending a lot more time together I see. Are ya both gonna move into one cabin, or keep separate ones?" he asked. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he said suspiciously. Gibbs shrugged.

"I think as First Mate, I deserve to get first pickings if anything becomes...available," he said. Jack smiled.

"Alright. I'll think about it," he said. He found Will and returned to his cabin for some extra alone time.


End file.
